Ver las estrellas
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Quartz y Orange son totalmente opuestos. Quartz a penas ve a sus padres, Orange está harta del suyo. Quartz es callado, nadie puede hacer que Orange pare de hablar. Quartz gusta de las nubes y Orange de las estrellas, sin embargo, ambos disfrutan de ver el cielo. /Participa en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC, uso de OC, MangaCavalierShipping, CrackShipping, mezclas raras de Manga!verse y Game!verse, colaboraciones con Danyeda Goofy Panterita._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participa en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".  
He aquí yo de nuevo en un reto (como si fuera sorprendente), un saludo a los administradores, a todos los participantes y los lectores, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero les guste :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**  
 **—*—*—*—**

 _|Día XX, mes X, año XXXX, grabación #03, votos matrimoniales|_

 _Se enfoca a la pareja que está en el púlpito frente al sacerdote; la mujer viste un precioso vestido blanco, pomposo y brillante casi como sacado de un cuento de hadas, el velo es larguísimo, tanto que no se puede ver su final en la pantalla y su cabello está delicadamente recogido con una horquilla de perlas; el hombre es elegante, viste de blanco y su corbata es oscura, tiene unas flores en el bolsillo de su abrigo y luce un peinado perfecto._

 _Parecen un príncipe y una princesa._

 _—_ _Platinum Berlitz —empieza el hombre tranquilamente después de un suspiro, casi no se capta, pero sus manos tiemblan levemente mientras toma el anillo dorado con una piedra preciosa— prometo cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, prometo apoyarte y seguir tu camino hasta donde sea que vayas —toma la mano de su prometida con suma delicadeza, ella también está nerviosa, pero lo disimula bien, las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos son casi imperceptibles gracias al velo—, prometo estar siempre para ti._

 _Desliza el anillo en su dedo anular, luego, sin soltarla, le deposita un suave beso en el dorso de su mano._

 _Ella toma aire antes de recibir el anillo de oro que le correspondía a su prometido, por contrario a él, ella no tiembla, pero su voz es débil, aguantando la felicidad, emoción, nervios y llanto._

 _—_ _Green Oak, prometo cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, prometo confiar en ti, guiarte bien, estar siempre a tu lado —él levanta su mano y ella le pone el anillo— prometo agradecerte día a día por estar siempre conmigo y prometo… —traga, es duro hablar sin cortarse mientras se reprime el llanto— prometo amarte hasta la eternidad porque eso es lo que deseo._

 _Ambos se dedican una sonrisa, muy leve pero cargada de cariño. El sacerdote levanta las manos: —¡Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre…!_

 _La transmisión se corta._

 _|Fin de la grabación|_

.-

Retiró la cinta del reproductor y la guardó con delicadeza en su mochila. De todas esa grabación siempre sería su favorita, la había visto tantas veces que ya se sabía el discurso de su padre de memoria y predecía todas las acciones de su madre, sin embargo, ese no había sido el mejor momento para verlas de nuevo.

Se limpió los ojos bruscamente con la manga de su abrigo, los extrañaba demasiado, hacía frío y estaba seguro de que estaban terriblemente preocupados por él, pero ya era muy tarde para volver.

—¿Quartz? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su amigo detrás suyo.

Él asintió. —Sólo… sólo extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá…

—Oh vamos, no seas llorón —dijo el chico rodando los ojos y agarrándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a verle fijamente— apenas han pasado unos días.

—Ya fue una semana, Orange —recordó él algo acongojado. El rubio agitó su mano en respuesta.

—Casi nada, ya verás que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que te has ido —aseguró él con las manos en la cintura— ahora recoge tus cosas que ya tenemos que seguir caminando, estamos a unas calles de la casa de tu amigo, ¿no es así?

Quartz asintió lentamente, su compañero sonrió satisfecho, no lo esperó, siguió su camino sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaría siguiéndolo, y no se equivocaba, Quartz corrió a su lado una vez le vio demasiado lejos. Quartz intentaba, pero no podía entender por qué Orange lucía tan tranquilo con la situación, no estuvo asustado cuando tomaron el autobús ni cuando engañaron a los encargados de la estación, parecía como si el arte de engañar estuviese impreso en su sangre.

Pero en esos momentos poco importaba qué tipo de mañas tenía, lo más importante en ese momento era llegar sanos y salvos a un lugar seguro antes de que anocheciera, necesitaba urgentemente una cama que no fuera parte de una exposición de un centro comercial.

Finalmente llegaron, el pequeño vecindario circular con varias casas iguales entre las cuales había una apartada, una que lucía más como un viejo observatorio que como un hogar, curiosamente, a pesar de ese aire tétrico, él se sintió confortado con la imagen del lugar.

—¿Es aquí? —Preguntó Orange enarcando una ceja, él asintió en respuesta—… ¿Seguro que sí tienes un amigo, Quartz?

El niño negó con la cabeza y suspirando tocó la puerta esperando de corazón que quien abriese fuera su amigo y no su madre. Afortunadamente, así fue, cuando la puerta se abrió un chico alto, delgado, de cabello azabache y ojos de un extraño color les recibió; el joven los miró a los dos detalladamente con un semblante serio y podría decirse que algo enojado, Quartz lo comprendió, ambos lucían sucios y maltrechos, llevaban unos morrales llenos de lodo y seguramente sus padres ya habrían llamado con anterioridad para saber si se encontraban allí.

Orange se quedó en silencio esperando a que dijese algo, pero entonces vio como Quartz movía sus manos haciendo señas extrañas.

El chico le respondió de la misma forma con enojo.

Quartz hizo lo mismo pero con timidez.

Esta vez el mayor le miró con frialdad antes de hacer el ademán de cerrar la puerta, entonces, Quartz habló.

—¡No estoy jugando contigo! —Exclamó en un susurro— Es que no quiero que tu mami sepa que estamos aquí… —el mayor hizo un gesto, Quartz se encogió en su lugar— sé que no te incumbe pero… por favor… sólo déjame explicarte.

Hubo un incómodo intercambio de miradas, Aleph no parecía dar indicios de dar su brazo a torcer y Quartz no podía hacer nada más que rogarle con la mirada, Orange miraba a los dos chicos aún curioso, no creyendo del todo que el dichoso amigo del que Quartz había estado hablándole durante todo el camino se trataba de ese intimidante adolescente, en especial cuando ese adolescente le miraba con tanto disgusto y frialdad.

—¿Aleph? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó una voz dentro de la casa.

Quartz hizo algunas señas con afán, irritando a Aleph quién solamente se limitó a gruñir y darle algunos golpecitos a la pared.

—Oh, está bien —dijo de nuevo aquella voz femenina.

Aleph finalmente les abrió paso y Quartz sin dejar de mover sus manos agradeciéndole, tomó a Orange del brazo y le metió dentro de la casa, dando pasos lentos y bastante silenciosos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Orange en un susurro mirando con sorpresa el interior de aquella casa tan peculiar.

—Código morse —explicó su amigo en el mismo tono una vez habían llegado a una habitación en el segundo piso, la habitación de. Aleph— la mamá de Aleph es ciega y Aleph es mudo, así que de esa forma se comunican… —entonces calló cuando sintió la mirada del mayor sobre él, Aleph había entrado detrás de ellos y había cerrado la puerta con algo de brusquedad— lo siento…

Orange enarcó una ceja. —¿Por qué te disculpas?

—A Aleph… —pero de nuevo hizo silencio al ver a su amigo acercarse a él de forma amenazante— …olvídalo.

No era que Aleph lo odiara, no era eso, sino que Quartz a veces llegaba a ser bastante imprudente con sus palabras. Por esa vez Aleph lo dejó pasar y gruñendo empezó a mover sus manos con rapidez, haciendo que Quartz se encogiera más y más en su lugar.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Orange sintiéndose mareado por no poder entender lo que ocurría.

—Mamá y papá han estado buscándome —dijo Quartz con algo de tristeza en su voz, miró a Aleph— ¿les vas a decir? —Aleph contestó con seriedad mientras se sentaba en la cama— Pero es algo larga… ¡no! Está bien, lo haré.

Orange bufó, no le gusta a ser ignorado y menos no estar enterado de algo, miró a Quartz con el ceño fruncido esperando a que le explicara la situación y a su vez, Aleph le miró a él como importándole por primera vez su presencia.

Lo único que Orange pudo entender de las señas de Aleph fue que estaba hablando de él.

—Es un amigo de la escuela —explicó el azabache— me ha acompañado hasta aquí… no, no es… bueno sí… pero… —a medida que hablaba Aleph parecía refutarle, finalmente, Quartz miró al rubio cansado— Orange, ¿no te gustaría tomar una ducha?

Pensó en reclamarle, pero el mayor esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada. Era de apariencia bastante frágil, piel blanca, delgado, no parecía pesar demasiado y de fuerza, ni hablar, daba la sensación de que se rompería en cualquier momento, Orange normalmente no obedecería a alguien tan… débil, sin embargo, el chico imponía su presencia y parecía que no gustaba de él, y aunque no lo mencionara, Orange también extrañaba dormir en una cama.

De mala gana tomó una toalla de su mochila. —¿Dónde está el baño?

—En el pasillo, ve con cuidado, por favor —explicó el niño agradecido por la cooperación del rubio. Asintió y casi zapateando se marchó de la habitación. Aleph miró a Quartz expectante y éste sólo suspiró: —Bueno… creo que debería empezar diciendo que Orange no es tan malo como parece, sólo… —un movimiento, Quartz asintió— al grano, entiendo, eh… bueno, la verdad es que sí debo empezar por Orange…

* * *

 ** _*Aleph es propiedad de Danyeda Goofy Panterita._**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC, uso de OC, MangaCavalierShipping, CrackShipping, mezclas raras de Manga!verse y Game!verse._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participa en el reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak". Link en mi perfil.  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo II  
—*—*—*—**

—Anota el número de al menos cuatro compañeros de clase, preséntate con los maestros y procura no hacer malas amistades —su madre le miró por el espejo retrovisor— ¿de acuerdo?

Quartz asintió mirándola a sus ojos que se reflejaban en el espejo, la escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra y cada orden, ese era su primer día de clase, entraba a secundaria a una nueva escuela y no quería arruinarlo. Los nervios eran normales y la sensación de sentirse perdido también, al menos eso le había dicho su madre, por eso ella le explicaba todas y cada una de las cosas que debía a hacer para tener un perfil bajo y pocos problemas.

—Debes ser el mejor —le recordó entre las instrucciones.

—Sí, mami —asintió el solemnemente, Platinum miró al frente nuevamente al darse cuenta que tenía luz verde y aceleró— eh… mami…

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —Preguntó girando una esquina llegando por fin a la escuela principal Kanto.

—¿Papá va a recogerme?

Platinum se tomó un minuto para responder, un minuto que Quartz no notó por estar ocupado apenándose por su pregunta. —No, tiene una reunión con su equipo te trabajo así que llegará tarde hoy.

Quartz sonrió buscando ocultar su decepción. —Ya veo… ¿y tú?

—Yo sí vendré siempre y cuando no surja ningún imprevisto —explicó antes de bajarse del auto, rodearlo y abrirle la puerta— de lo contrario Diamond vendrá por ti.

—Está bien —asintió el niño mintiendo, Platinum lo sabía.

—Se bueno —dijo dándole un beso en la frente, sabía que le pedía mucho al niño y también que él no se iba a quejar con ella.

Ese simple acto iluminó su rostro. —¡Sí!

La abrazó antes de entrar a la escuela corriendo, Platinum se levantó y volvió al auto. Una vez dentro miró su celular, sabía que llamar a Green sería una pérdida de tiempo, no estuvo esa mañana para despedirse de Quartz y no estaría en la tarde para recibirlo en casa, no tenía punto llamarlo y pedirle que le prestara más atención a su hijo; estaba ocupado y se suponía que ella también lo estaba.

Un mensaje llegó, era de Kouki. Al parecer sí tendría que llamar a Dia.

.-

Cuando Quartz se enteró que no tendría que presentarse frente a todos sus compañeros sintió una gran sensación de alivio, él era especialmente malo con las palabras, hablar frente a todos era sinónimo de llorar frente a todos, aquello habría sido catastrófico.

El salón estaba vacío cuando llegó, hizo como su madre le recomendó y se sentó al frente, de esta forma mejoraría su concentración y productividad. Una vez sentado miró a todos lados, era un salón común y corriente, paredes blancas, pizarrón verde, ventanas a la derecha y la puerta a la izquierda, casi lo mismo que en su escuela anterior. Eso reducía un poco el incómodo sentimiento de estar en el lugar equivocado.

Al menos eso fue hasta que los demás entraron, cuando sonó la campana varios niños de su edad entraron rápidamente al salón, hablando entre ellos, riendo, preguntándose por las vacaciones. Quartz se sentía como mosca entre leche.

—Buenos días —saludó el maestro entrando con una carpeta bajo el brazo, era alto, de cabello azabache oscuro, ojos rojos carmín penetrantes y un aura de autoridad y poder que hizo que Quartz se encogiera en su puesto al igual que los demás alumnos— soy Red Tsukusama, su nuevo maestro de historia y también su titular, no nos conocemos así que les pediré que se presenten uno a uno, sean breves, nombre, edad y algo corto sobre ustedes mismos. ¿Entendido? Empieza la fila de la derecha.

Así fue, Quartz pudo entender por encima que ese año aunque todos se conocían nadie sabía nada del maestro que llevaba un suéter rojo encima de una camisa negra, también pudo darse cuenta que el señor Tsukusama no era la persona más paciente del mundo, cualquiera que se fuera por las ramas o hiciera un pequeño silencio pensando en qué decir sobre sí mismo era interrumpido y los turnos continuaban.

Pronto le tocaría a él y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

—¡Hola!

El chico que estaba hablando detrás suyo se quedó callado, Quartz miró a la puerta tal y como todos los demás hicieron, el profesor se mostró molesto ante la presencia del chico que había llegado tarde, pero Quartz por su parte le pareció de lo más interesante.

Llevaba una camisa color naranja que le quedaba grande, pantalones cortos, zapatos sucios, un cabello rubio alborotado y unos vivos ojos ámbar que combinaban con la amplia sonrisa que el chico estaba brindándole a sus nuevos compañeros.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? —Preguntó el profesor.

El rubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Cosas, me perdí en los pasillos porque no sabía cuál era mi salón, ahora… con permiso.

El chico se dirigió inmediatamente a la última silla de la última fila, al lado de la ventana, dejó su maleta en el suelo y se apoyó en sus codos mirando al hombre, como diciéndole que continuara.

Esa sí que había sido una entrada con estilo.

—Como sea… —el señor Tsukusama miró la plantilla— Oak Quartz —hizo una pausa, releyendo el nombre, Quartz pensó que le preguntaría por su madre o padre, ambos eran bastante famosos y su apellido muy conocido, pero él simplemente se limitó a decir: —tu turno, Oak.

Cierto, seguía él, lo había olvidado.

—¿E-eh? Oh… sí —dijo torpemente levantándose— me llamo Oak, tengo… ah, no, me llamo Quartz Oak, tengo diez años y… eh… y… —empezó a pensar rápidamente en algo que decir sobre sí mismo, el profesor le miraba atento e impaciente, los demás compañeros esperaban que terminara o que el profesor lo interrumpiera, algunos habían empezado a reír, sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos arder, entonces, hizo exactamente lo que su madre le dijo al inicio que no hiciera: dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente— soy… yo… me gustan las nubes.

Risas colectivas se escucharon, Quartz había empezado a temblar.

—¡Va a llorar! —Exclamó una niña.

Y no se equivocaba, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que estallara en llanto, él no sabía hablar en público, no sabía cómo lidiar con las personas en ese tipo de situaciones, no sabía qué debía hacer… entonces, entre las risas se escuchó un fuerte golpe, todos se quedaron callados mirando fijamente al maestro que acababa de darle con la carpeta a su escritorio, él no parecía divertido, miraba a todos los niños con seriedad y frialdad.

—No son niños de primaria —dijo con voz seca— la burla o sabotaje de mi clase será severamente castigada, ¿entendido? —Al no recibir respuesta continuó— Siéntate, Oak.

Lo hizo sorbiendo la nariz y secándose las lágrimas que habían amenazado salir, se encogió mirando su pupitre y se dedicó a escuchar. Lo peor: no era la primera vez que le pasaba, había sido lo mismo en la obra de su escuela anterior, en la reunión de padres de familia donde lo felicitaron por ser el mejor de su clase y cuando un animador de fiestas le pasó el micrófono para que le diera las felicitaciones al cumpleañero. Él de verdad era un asco con las presentaciones.

—Soy Orange, no lo olviden —dijo de repente la voz del mismo chico que había entrado tarde, parecía aburrido, pero Quartz identificaba el enojo y la mordacidad en su voz— tengo diez años y a mí también me gusta ver las nubes —nadie rió, Quartz le miró de forma automática, el rubio tenía las manos en los bolsillos, estaba parado de forma desganada mirándole… le regalaba una sonrisa— aunque prefiero las estrellas.

—Siguiente —dijo el profesor desinteresadamente.

Orange se sentó con tranquilidad desparramándose en toda la silla mientras miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento, las presentaciones continuaron y la atención que antes se le había dado a él ahora la tenía el rubio.

Ese chico era un problema andante, a Quartz le agradaba.

.-

Se sentía algo tonto esperando solo en la puerta de la escuela, estaba oscureciendo y él seguía ahí, ¿dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Y el tío Dia? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y deseó ser más pequeño, solamente tenía la compañía del guarda de seguridad, le preocupaba que se hiciera de noche y estaba cansado de mantenerse parado por tanto tiempo.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? Él no tenía reloj o celular como para poder saberlo.

—Tú eres Oak, ¿verdad?

El repentino llamado lo erizó y casi le hizo chillar, afortunadamente lo único que hizo fue saltar en su lugar y voltear a ver asustado, un par de ojos brillantes le miraban con curiosidad.

Era Orange, el chico tenía su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros, estaba más sucio que como había llegado y más despeinado también, Quartz quiso saber qué hacía ahí, ¿también estaría esperando a sus padres?

—No eres mudo, ¿verdad? Te escuché hablar en clase —el chico ahora enarcaba una ceja. Quartz recordó que le habían hecho una pregunta y asintió torpemente, Orange se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su malgastado pantalón. —¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases se acabaron hace tres horas… ¿eres uno de esos amantes de la escuela?

Negó con la cabeza. —Espero…

—¿A tus padres?

—A mi mamá —corrigió sabiendo que su padre no iría— o a mi…

—¿Hermano?

—Tío…

Orange suspiró frustrado, quizás por no haber podido adivinar sus palabras o simplemente porque en esa pequeña conversación se habían gastado cinco minutos, Quartz se sintió avergonzado, no acostumbraba a hablar con niños de su edad.

—Hablas muy lento, chico. ¿Tienes baja autoestima o algo así? ¿Te molestan tus papás? ¿Ya te metieron la cara en el retrete?

—¿Q-qué…? ¡No! —Exclamó Quartz aterrado ante la idea.

—Entooonces… ¿sólo eres callado?

No sabía a donde llevaba la conversación pero aun así asintió. Orange sonrió.

—Eso es bueno, me fastidia la gente charlatana —Quartz no entendía, ¿qué acaso él no hablaba demasiado?— ¡bueno! Buena suerte esperando a tu mamá y a tu tío, nos vemos mañana —se despidió con la mano alejándose apresurado, pero luego de detuvo y volvió— recuerdas mi nombre, ¿no es así?

—Eh… Orange… ¿no es a…?

—¡Sí ese es! ¡No lo olvides!

Y como llegó se marchó.

Quartz se quedó mirando cómo el chico desaparecía tras una esquina, estaba lleno de vitalidad. Justo entonces un auto se estacionó frente suyo, sonrió inmediatamente al reconocer el auto de su madre, eso significaba…

—Lo siento por llegar tarde —dijo Platinum bajando del auto ayudándole con su mochila— tráfico.

—¡No importa, está bien! —Exclamó Quartz con alegría, sabía que su madre había hecho un esfuerzo para recogerlo.

La mujer le sonrió muy levemente, como pocas veces solía hacer y sólo en su presencia, ambos entraron al auto y hablaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa, donde nadie los estaba esperando.

.-

Ver los vídeos matrimoniales de sus padres ya era una costumbre, Quartz los veía una y otra vez… quizás porque le parecía bastante extraño y curioso que sus padres se demostraran tanto afecto, ese tipo de afecto que solamente se veía en las películas. Es difícil saber si tus padres se quieren cuando no los ves convivir demasiado y si cuando lo hacen se hablaban de forma formal; Quartz había crecido con ello y lo había visto normal… hasta que llegaron a sus manos aquellos vídeos.

Su tía Dalia le había asegurado que sus padres se habían casado con amor, que se amaban profundamente aunque no lo demostraran, ella le decía que eran difíciles y que no sabían expresarse bien, su boda fue una excepción, ese fue el único día en el que se expresaron abiertamente sus sentimientos, por eso Quartz los atesoraba tanto…

Porque quería creer que aún se querían.

Pero de nuevo, eso era muy difícil cuando tus padres no mostraban tener ni un poco de cariño por el otro y era aún más complicado cuando se hablaban mal.

—Sólo era una vez Green, sólo una.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Yo también.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que los escuchó discutir, como era de pensar, no se gritaban ni se insultaban, la forma de pelear de ellos era bastante extraña casi tanto como ellos, cualquiera podía pensar que estaban hablando normalmente, pero era Quartz quien los estaba escuchando, él conocía el tono de su madre, por más monótono que fuese, reconocía el ligero cambio de tranquilidad a enojo y reproche, reconocía la voz cansada de su padre y también sabía que algo no andaba bien, Platinum jamás le reprochaba nada a Green.

—Sólo tenías que ir a recogerlo —repitió ella siguiéndolo hasta la cocina, esa noche le correspondía a él lavar los platos— sólo tenías que despedirte.

Green suspiró frustrado, no le gustaba discutir con Platinum principalmente porque sabía que sus discusiones jamás terminarían. —Lo intenté, llamé al consultorio pero surgió un imprevisto de…

—Sólo sacas excusas —interrumpió ella— ¿tan difícil te es sacarle un poco de tu tiempo a tu hijo?

Quartz se quedó congelado en su lugar. Estaban discutiendo por su culpa. ¿Había sido porque había preguntado por su padre en el auto? Quartz extrañaba a su padre, sí, pero comprendía también que estaba ocupado, que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… su madre no tendría que estar molesta con él, porque realmente no le importaba, él era paciente, sabía que su padre cuando pudiera lo llevaría a la escuela.

—Yo sí paso tiempo con Quartz —refutó Green con la misma seriedad de ella.

—No es lo suficiente, diez minutos al día no son nada. ¿De qué sirvió la mudanza si vas a seguir yéndote como siempre?

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, Platinum —dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente, ella ya le estaba amenazando con la mirada y él había empezado a imitarla— estoy trabajando.

—Entonces ella es más importante para ti que Quartz —dedujo Platinum frunciendo levemente el ceño, clara señal de que estaba furiosa— dijiste que sería por poco tiempo, sin embargo cada vez es peor.

—Platinum, escucha Aq…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió ella no deseando perder los estribos en una discusión y menos con su marido— si ella es más importante vete y si no vuelves… —le miró cruelmente— no habría demasiada diferencia.

Pero antes de que Green dijera algo más, Platinum se había dado la vuelta pues había escuchado algo moverse tras las cajas vacías de mudanza. Green observó cómo su mujer le dejaba solo en la cocina para descubrir al pequeño espía que estaba temblando como flan. Green cerró el grifo y se secó las manos, Quartz le miraba fijamente.

—¿T-te vas a ir? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

Platinum le miró, ya no estaba enojada, simplemente le pedía que hiciera algo. Green suspiró acercándose a él y tomándolo por los hombros. Su esposa dio un paso atrás.

—No Quartz, no me iré a ningún lado, solamente ha sido… un malentendido —miró de reojo a Platinum, ella desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Ve a la cama, es tarde.

—¿Peleaban p-por mi culpa?

—No —contestó Platinum de forma automática— esto es una cosa entre tu padre y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver. —Le tomó la mano y miró de reojo a Green, claramente, ese era otro tipo de reproche— Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Green se separó de su hijo mientras éste se dejaba guiar de su madre, ambos subieron las escaleras lentamente, Platinum no decía nada y Quartz no dejaba de ver a su padre. Green no le dejó de mirar hasta que desapareció en el segundo piso.

.-

—Y entonces Pearl casi me hace caer de las escaleras, pero la señorita consiguió atraparme a tiempo, Pearl se disculpó mucho ese día —rió un poco ante el recuerdo, pero al no recibir una respuesta se preocupó— Quartz… ¿pasa algo?

Quartz miró a Diamond negando con la cabeza, claramente mentía por eso no procuraba no mantenerle la mirada.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿verdad? —Diamond le miraba expectante pero sin presionarlo, él siempre era considerado con él.

Quartz asintió, lo sabía… pero también sabía que había ciertas cosas que no podía contarle a las demás personas, como la idea de su padre de marcharse o la pelea que tuvo con su madre. No quería preocupar a Diamond, pero ocultarle cosas era bastante difícil más cuando le miraba con esa sonrisa cariñosa y le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese su hermano menor.

—Espero tengas un buen día —le dijo Diamond no insistiendo en el tema, cosa que Quartz agradeció.

—Nos vemos en la tarde tío Dia —se despidió el niño sonriéndole mientras se dirigía a la escuela— ¡saludos al tío Riley y al tío Pearl!

Diamond asintió mientras se despedía con la mano. Quartz conocía a Diamond desde que tenía memoria, como buen amigo de su madre siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle tanto a él como a su familia, esa era la razón por la que le llevaba a la escuela, lo cuidaba, a veces le invitaba a comer e incluso de vez en cuando iba a sus reuniones escolares.

Ciertamente Diamond era casi como su padre, pero por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo deprimía.

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Ahh!

Quartz dio un brinco espantado observando a quién le había hablado tan de repente por la espalda, Orange estaba ahí parado frente a él con la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior, con las manos en la cintura y una radiante sonrisa.

—Vaya, eres como un corderito asustado —dijo sin perder su buen humor— ¿qué tal estás nubes?

—E-eh… ¿nubes? —Preguntó Quartz confundido y algo intimidado.

—¡Claro! Ayer dijiste que gustaban las nubes, ¿no? —Luego se acercó a él y le miró de pies a cabeza, analizándolo— ¿O no eras tú?

—Sí… sí era yo —asintió lentamente.

—¡Oh pues bien! Vamos a comer juntos hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —Quartz abrió la boca para responder, pero Orange le cortó— ¡Perfecto! Pues bien, nos vemos hasta entonces nube.

—¡Oye! —Orange se detuvo para mirarlo sin perder su buen humor, expectante a lo que iba a decir— Tenemos clase… ¿no deberíamos…?

—¿Marcharnos?

—Ir al salón —negó Quartz con timidez.

Orange se quedó en saliendo como pensando en cómo responderle o decidiéndose a creer si lo que había dicho el niño había sido una broma. —Nah… iré después, tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¡Pero nos veremos allí!

Y se fue corriendo antes de que Quartz pudiese decir algo más. Ciertamente Orange le parecía de lo más interesante, era extraño y… bueno, algo rebelde pero le agradaba, aunque en esos momentos pensaba en su madre y uno de sus consejos "procura no hacer malas amistades"; bueno, no era como si ese chico fuese a ser su amigo o algo por el estilo, solamente habían hablado un poco y eso había sido porque él lo había buscado.

—Oak —de nuevo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, esta vez no fue solamente por el impacto de la sorpresa sino por la fría voz que le había llamado— obstaculizas el paso, ve al salón.

El profesor Tsukusama le miraba por encima del hombro con una mirada entre desinteresada y arrogante, Quartz no se atrevió a decir nada solamente agachó la cabeza y procurando no mirarle se dirigió a paso rápido al salón donde la mayoría de estudiantes ya estaban sentados.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor detrás suyo arrastrando las palabras que iban dirigidas más por compromiso que por cordialidad. —Sentados, llamaré a lista.

Uno a uno empezaron a ser llamados, Quartz miró hacía la ventana en búsqueda de Orange pero el chico no estaba allí, ¿se habría perdido de nuevo? No podía ser posible, una persona no se pierde dos veces en el mismo lugar… ¿cierto? Curiosamente en cuanto el profesor terminó de llamar a lista la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a Orange tranquilo y divertido.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa? —Preguntó el profesor seriamente, estaba bastante molesto.

—Me perdí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin embargo, aunque lo decía con inocencia su sonrisa traviesa le delataba de mentiroso— con permiso.

El rubio pasó sin mostrarse incómodo o avergonzado, le saludó con la mano y se dirigió a su asiento echando su maleta al suelo y sentándose descuidadamente en la silla. Quartz no sabía si era valiente, tonto o si estaba loco porque lucía más que complacido viendo cómo el profesor suspiraba irritado.

—Si ocurre la próxima vez tendrás un castigo, ¿entendido?

—Claro, ¿por qué no llama a mi padre? —Preguntó Orange desafiante sin dejar de sonreír.

El señor Tsukusama endureció su mirada. —Hablaremos de esto después.

Orange se encogió de hombros en respuesta y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, la clase comenzó y Quartz estaba más que seguro que el rubio no le había prestado ni un poco de atención.

.-

Lo malo de ser nuevo y ser tímido era que socializar se hacía toda una odisea, no era capaz de hablar con nadie y como todos parecían conocerse entre ellos se sentía rechazado, de esta forma no le quedaba de otra más que pasar los días junto a Orange, este era el único que parecía interesado en él cosa que no comprendía, él no tenía nada interesante que ofrecerle, había visto como varios chicos le habían invitado a salir, divertirse y a almorzar pero el rubio simplemente decidía quedarse con Quartz como si fuese a ocurrir algo nuevo si lo dejaba solo.

¿Eran amigos? Eso Quartz no podía saberlo, según el tío Diamond una amistad consistía en dar sin esperar recibir algo a cambio pero él no le aportaba nada a Orange, el chico hablaba y hablaba y hablaba con él de absolutamente todo y solamente podía quedarse escuchándolo en silencio. Nunca sabía cómo responderle.

—Oak, necesito hablar contigo después de clases —informó el profesor Tsukusama mientras guardaba sus pertenencias.

Todos miraron a Quartz inmediatamente incluyendo a Orange que no dejaba de ver entre el profesor y el niño como queriendo saber cuál de los dos iba a explicar qué es lo que había ocurrido, al final, se quedó con la duda. Mientras todos se marchaban Quartz se quedó en su asiento esperando a que el salón quedara vacío, movía de vez en cuando el pie con nerviosismo y trataba de disimular que no sabía que le estaban viendo… tanto los alumnos como el profesor.

—Hey… estaré en la salida —dijo Orange parándose frente suyo, tapando al profesor— no te tardes.

—Orange te recomiendo marcharte a casa —interrumpió el señor Tsukusama, el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—El joven Oak y yo tardaremos —informó.

Ambas miradas chocaron, los ojos rojos y amenazantes del profesor y la agresiva mirada de Orange, Quartz se sentía en mitad de una balacera y deseaba con todo su corazón que su tío llegara pronto.

—Bien —cedió Orange de mala gana dirigiéndose a la salida.

Un fuerte portazo fue su despedida y este fue seguido por unos pisotones que resonaron a la distancia. Quartz no conocía a Orange enojado y definitivamente no quería conocerlo.

—De acuerdo, Oak —empezó el profesor llamando su atención nuevamente— háblame de ti.

—Eh… ¿de mí? —Preguntó torpemente, el adulto le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento que le dejaba un claro mensaje: "no me gusta repetir". —Bueno… tengo diez años y… eh…

—Puedes omitir lo de las nubes —interrumpió el profesor haciendo que el menor se sonrojara de vergüenza— ¿quiénes son tus padres?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al niño. —Usted… ¿no lo sabe? —Era bastante curioso, su apellido normalmente delataba su familia de forma instantánea— Son… Green y Platinum Oak…

El profesor se acomodó en su asiento como reflexionando, Quartz juraría haber visto una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios; hubo un silencio de segundos que fue prácticamente eterno para el menor, finalmente el maestro volvió a hablar: —De acuerdo, ahora me gustaría hablar de tu convivencia con Orange.

—¿Pasó algo… con Orange? —Preguntó temiendo haber sido involucrado en algún problema.

—Nada grave —le tranquilizó— lo que ocurre es que solamente te he visto convivir con Orange, no hablas con nadie más, ¿te está obligando a…?

—¡N-no! No… no… —negó Quartz inmediatamente sintiéndose algo imprudente, el señor Tsukusama le miraba con atención invitándolo a terminar de hablar— él… no me ha obligado a nada es que… es el único que me habla así que…

La cara del profesor se contrajo un poco mientras el niño hablaba, pero sea lo que fuera que le incomodara de lo que dijo no lo comentó. —¿Son amigos?

Ahora la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no se había esperado, miró al profesor por un momento tratando de leer su lenguaje corporal, normalmente era fácil pero ese hombre era como sus padres, inmutable, tenía una expresión tan vacía que si no fuera porque parpadeaba de vez en cuando creería que era un maniquí. Incluso sus ojos lucían casi sin vida…

Aquel pensamiento lo estremeció al igual que el carraspeo de éste exigiendo su respuesta.

—Puedo… ¿puedo saber por qué me pregunta eso? —Dijo con timidez.

—Me preocupa Orange, eso es todo, le conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no muchos disfrutan de su compañía.

—Pero si muchos chicos lo buscan siempre… —comentó desconcertado.

—Eso es porque estos niños son nuevos —explicó.

—¿Usted le ha dictado clases a Orange desde hace mucho? —Preguntó Quartz con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza— Entonces… ¿cómo lo conoce?

—Soy su padre —dijo el señor Tsukusama enarcando una ceja, Quartz abrió la boca en una perfecta O— , pensé que era obvio.

No, no era obvio, además de la enorme diferencia física su comportamiento no encajaba con el comportamiento normal (o por lo menos el estereotipo de "comportamiento normal" que Quartz tenía) de un padre y un hijo. Si lo que el profesor decía era cierto (cosa que debía ser así pues no parecía ser alguien con sentido del humor) entonces eso significaba que Orange odiaba a su padre… al menos eso había demostrado hasta el momento.

—Bueno…

—Se parece más a su madre —admitió— pero tenemos el mismo apellido.

Orange Tsukusama. Tenía razón.

—En cuanto a mi pregunta.

Quartz entendió entonces la preocupación del profesor, era natural que un padre velara por su hijo… ¿no era así?

—No lo sé… —dijo sinceramente— Orange es… extraño… siento que no le aporto nada.

La conversación no continuó, cuando Quartz creyó que el señor Tsukusama diría algo más acerca de Orange o de su relación con él se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. —Gracias por la información Oak, es hora de irse, tus padres estarán esperándote.

Quartz no quiso contradecirlo explicándole que posiblemente sería su tío Diamond el que estaría esperándolo en la puerta, tal y como había sido durante las anteriores tres semanas así que se limitó a asentir.

Tomaron caminos separados, el señor Tsukusama se dirigía a la sala de maestros y Quartz a la salida, donde seguramente Diamond le esperaba con un par de helados.

.-

Él nunca había estado sólo de noche, nunca. Las pocas veces que había estado fuera de casa a altas horas de la noche había estado acompañado, fuera por su tío Dia, Pearl o con su amigo Aleph, nunca sólo, nunca en plena calle mirando a todos lados esperando a que lo recogieran… nunca se había sentido tan asustado y abandonado como se sintió en esa noche.

Diamond no apareció, lo esperó hasta que se ocultó el sol y el guarda de la escuela le cerrara la puerta, todos los vendedores se habían marchado y los grillos empezaron a cantar volviendo el ambiente más tétrico de lo que ya de por sí parecía. No había forma de llamar a su madre, no había teléfonos públicos cerca, él no tenía un celular y no le iban a abrir en la escuela por más que le pidiera al guarda.

Una brisa helada pasó haciendo que estornudara, no bastaba con estar en mitad de la calle moqueando tratando de no sollozar el nombre de sus padres ahora había cogido un resfriado también. Por alguna razón, pensar ello hizo que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos y una vez empezaban no tenía forma de pararlas, las secó tan rápido como pudo, de forma torpe con sus mangas y manos, pero ya estaba hipando desconsolado y la impotencia de no poder detenerlo solamente lo hacía llorar aún más.

La bocina de un auto hizo que levantara un poco la cabeza, de un auto rojo se bajó el señor Tsukusama, esto hizo que intentara con más fuerza dejar de llorar.

—Oak ¿dónde están tus padres? —Preguntó con su seriedad de siempre.

Si estaba enojado, si lo dijo de forma indiferente o si era sarcasmo no le importó saberlo, en esos momentos no se fijaba en nada en su alrededor, ni siquiera en que el profesor le estaba extendiendo un pañuelo para ayudarle a secar los mocos.

—E… ellos… el… tío… mamá- no… yo…

Ni siquiera podía decir una oración coherente.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu casa —escuchó al mayor mientras lo veía alejarse, Quartz aun llorando lo acompañó al auto rojo y se sentó en los asientos traseros, le tomaría un rato poder tranquilizarse.

.-

Para cuando llegaron al vecindario Quartz había conseguido calmarse, el profesor se había mantenido silencioso durante todo el camino, quizás era simplemente que no tenía nada que decir o bien quería darle su espacio, lamentablemente eso sólo hizo que el ambiente se mantuviera tenso.

Quartz miró el pañuelo húmedo que le había entregado, estaba bordado y parecía fino, ahora estaba lleno de mocos y lágrimas, no podía devolverle eso al señor Tsukusama.

—Lava el pañuelo y me lo entregas mañana —dijo el maestro como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos— ¿cuál de todas es tu casa?

—Ah… la del fondo a la izquierda —dijo señalando una casa sencilla que tenía apenas una luz encendida, dos autos estacionados en frente y cajas vacías en el jardín delantero.

El señor Tsukusama se estacionó frente al auto de su padre, Quartz no sabía cómo sentirse al ver que los dos estaban en casa y ninguno había ido a la escuela por él, no iba a llorar, había llorado bastante en el camino, simplemente hizo una mueca triste que no pasó desapercibida para el adulto.

—¿Por qué no te recogieron? —Preguntó de la nada.

Quartz trató de no mirarlo. —Estaban ocupados… supongo.

—¿Siempre te dejan solo de esta forma?

—No —negó mirando su casa por la ventana— esta es la primera vez…

Pero algo le decía que quizás no sería la última, así había sido a lo largo de su vida, la primera vez que su padre no fue a una de sus entregas de calificaciones se volvió algo de costumbre, la primera vez que su madre le pidió a Diamond que lo cuidara terminó con su tío siendo casi siendo su niñera… en esos momentos no estaba de ánimo para sonreír así que simplemente le agradeció al maestro y se disculpó con él de forma pausada y desganada. Red decidió acompañarle hasta la puerta.

Fue necesario tocar dos veces para que abrieran la puerta, cuando por fin fue así, Quartz pudo ver a su madre alterada, su rostro inexpresivo reflejaba terror, ira y angustia, una mezcla de emociones que no creía que ella era capaz de sentir. Todas esas emociones desaparecieron en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Quartz! —Lo primero que hizo fue agacharse a su altura y tomándolo por los hombros lo examinó de pies a cabeza como buscando un rasguño o alguna anomalía, una vez estuvo convencida de que estaba bien lo abrazó, un abrazo que no pudo ser correspondido porque apresó los brazos del menor con los suyos— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo solo? ¿Como…?

Ahí cayó en cuenta del hombre que acompañaba a su hijo, él los miraba tranquilamente manteniéndose respetuosamente al margen de la situación. Platinum le miró con los ojos abiertos, bastante sorprendida.

—Red… ¿Red-senpai? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Berlitz, han sido años —saludó de vuelta el mayor.

Platinum soltó a Quartz y en ese momento llegó Green, aún tenía su bata y hablaba por teléfono con afán, y al igual que con Platinum, su rostro de desespero fue cambiado a uno de alivio al ver a Quartz y al instante de sorpresa al ver a Red.

El niño no entendía qué ocurría, miró a sus padres y luego a su profesor, al menos uno de ellos tendría que explicarle qué ocurría.

.-

—… entonces me mandaron a mi habitación —terminó de contar a la pantalla de su laptop, no sonreía, no intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, él no fingía, no al menos con ella.

—¿Y no se han disculpado? —Preguntó con incredulidad la adolescente de la pantalla, él negó con la cabeza lentamente— ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Son unos irresponsables! ¡¿Te dejaron hasta las nueve de la noche solo?!

—No quería que te enojaras, Aqua —dijo el menor casi como una disculpa.

La chica que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía tener todas las intenciones de mandar a volar la primera cosa que se fue sea en su camino le miró incrédula, luego, recordando con quién hablaba suspiró y cambió su expresión por una de preocupación. —Me enojo porque fue muy irresponsable… lo que me sorprende es que tu no estés enojado —Quartz bajó la mirada— ¿estás enojado?

—No… nada de eso… —negó encogiéndose más en su lugar— sé que están ocupados y que tiene cosas que hacer… aunque me pregunto por qué no vino el tío Dia… eh… a lo que quiero llegar es que yo no… —suspiró, su voz se estaba cortando— yo no estoy enojado.

Aqua miró a su amigo a través de la pantalla con deseos de darle un abrazo y Quartz agradecía que se preocupara tanto por él y que estuviese en ese momento ahí, tras la pantalla escuchándolo y haciéndole compañía. Su presencia siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, con ella era fácil hablar no tenía que temer por tartamudear o decir algo indebido. En esos momentos no había nadie mejor para apoyarlo que ella, ni siquiera su madre.

—¿Quieres que hable con tu papá? —Preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

Él le sonrió negando con su cabeza. —No quiero molestarlo… estará ocupado.

Ahí quedó la conversación pues Platinum llamó a Quartz desde el piso inferior, el niño no necesitó despedirse, Aqua le sonrió tratando de confortarlo. —Hablamos después, suerte.

Colgaron la llamada y Quartz suspiró antes de cerrar la laptop y bajar las escaleras, el profesor Tsukusama se había ido ya y solamente quedaban sus padres, ambos estaban sentados en la sala en asientos diferentes, su padre estaba en una pose reflexiva y Platinum estaba cruzada de brazos. Ninguno de los dos parecía de buen humor.

—Siéntate, por favor —indicó Platinum señalando el tercer asiento vacío. Quartz obedeció sin preguntar nada. —Quartz… escuchamos que estás llevándote bien con el… hijo del profesor Tsukusama.

Él no entendió, ¿en serio era eso lo que iban a decirle? ¿Sólo le iban a preguntar eso?

Asintió sin decir una palabra, Green se recostó en su asiento. —Según tenemos entendido no es un alumno muy brillante y es algo problemático, ¿no es así?

Quartz buscó una forma de defender al chico, pero era imposible, él no contradecía a sus padres y a decir verdad, todo lo que hablaban de Orange era cierto. —Sí… eh… perdón pero… ¿eso fue lo que les dijo el señor Tsukusama?

Platinum asintió, Green miró a otro lado, como si le disgustara la mención del maestro de historia.

—Quartz, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día? —Lo hacía, asintió con vergüenza— Entonces… ¿Por qué sales con ese muchacho?

Él quiso explicarles, quería decirles que Orange no era tan malo, solamente algo rebelde y charlatán, quería decirles que nadie más le hablaba, quería decirles que él le había defendido (en cierta forma) el primer día de clase durante su fiasco de presentación… ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Ambos le miraban fijamente y él no estaba acostumbrado a responderles, además, si el mismo padre de Orange había hablado mal de él, ¿por qué habrían de creerle a un chiquillo de diez años?

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que dijo.

Era lo único que decía.

Platinum suspiró. —Espero que escojas de ahora en adelante mejor tus amistades.

No asintió ni negó así que permitió que ellos se dieran una idea de la respuesta. Más silencio, Platinum miraba a su esposo, esperando a que dijera algo.

Green no dijo nada, Quartz bajó la cabeza y Platinum simplemente se quedó en silencio con un rostro lleno de enojo y decepción.

.-

La mirada de Orange expresaba perfectamente cómo se sentía: incrédulo e indignado. Quartz esperaba no tener que explicarle demasiado el por qué le pedía que tomaran sus distancias, no había razón para que el rubio se negara, pero claro, Orange no era alguien exactamente normal.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya no podemos ser amigos? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja con disgusto— ¿Sólo porque tus padres te dijeron? —Asintió— ¡Vaya tontería! ¡¿Y les piensas hacer caso?!

—Claro que sí —respondió sin titubear— son mis padres.

—¿Y? Son tus padres no tus carceleros —apuntó el chico— no deberían decirte con quién juntarte y con quién no, además, no soy una mala influencia, sigues siendo la misma nube que cuando llegaste.

No lo decía con intenciones de ofender, claramente, solamente que así se expresaba. Quartz se removió en su asiento incómodo, no sabía qué más hacer, no esperaba que Orange se mostrara tan recio ante su petición.

—Orange…

—Escucha nubes —dijo interrumpiéndolo— no voy a aceptar que termines nuestra amistad solamente porque tus padres de lo dijeron, ¿de acuerdo? Solamente dejaremos de ser amigos si me dices que te caigo mal —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Te caigo mal?

Negó con la cabeza, no era eso, él no le caía mal en absoluto. —Pero aun así…

—Sentados —ordenó el profesor entrando en ese momento.

Orange le miró con seriedad susurrándole un "hablaremos de eso después" y se dirigió a su asiento, Red le siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó, luego sacó unos cuantos papeles de su folder.

—Tengo una información importante que comunicarles de parte del club de astronomía —se escuchó un sonido al fondo, Quartz volteó a ver, se trataba de Orange quien se había sentado correctamente y ahora estaba un poco inclinado hacia delante, mostrando interés—. Habrá una salida pedagógica al monte Corona para observar la lluvia de estrellas que se realizará en unas semanas, se les entregará un desprendible para que sus padres autoricen la salida.

Empezó a pasar de puesto en puesto entregándole a cada alumno su propio desprendible, Quartz lo leyó bien. No creía que sus padres le permitieran ir a ese viaje, el monte Corona era un lugar peligroso (según su madre) y si iba en grupo los maestros no estarían al 100% cuidando de él… siempre era lo mismo, aun así, lo guardó con tranquilidad.

—¿Y yo qué? —Preguntó Orange de repente.

—No lo necesitas —informó el maestro, que claro, era su padre— no irás.

Orange abrió la boca para gritarle, no obstante en ese instante sonó la alarma de incendios… un simulacro, por supuesto.

—Todos sigan las indicaciones, nadie corra y diríjanse al punto de encuentro —ordenó el profesor con natural aburrimiento, todos los niños obedecieron y Quartz los siguió de cerca.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?! —Exclamó Orange airado haciendo que Quartz se detuviera y volteara a verlos.

Red lo notó y miró al niño con tranquilidad. —Oak, por favor, ve con el curso.

Asintió avergonzado y sin quitarle la mirada a Orange se fue, fue difícil marcharse sin desear volver al escuchar al rubio gritarle con rabia a su padre.

.-

Quartz debió habérselo visto venir, después de todo, todo lo que pasa por primera vez siempre terminaba convirtiéndose en costumbre familiar. No, esa vez no lo habían abandonado en la puerta de la escuela, ese día el tío Pearl había ido por él, después de todo Diamond estaba ocupado, pero al llegar a la casa se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que sus padres estaban discutiendo.

Solamente él lo escuchó, después de todo Pearl le había dejado frente a la casa y luego se marchó, él fue el que escuchó los gritos de su madre pues esos fueron los que le detuvieron de tocar la puerta.

—¡No me hagas reír Green! —Exclamaba ella de mal humor— ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡¿Una semana, en serio?!

—No entiendo qué es lo que te molesta, no es la primera vez —reclamó él con voz alta, pero sin gritarle, él se controlaba mejor. —No será diferente.

Hubo una pausa, luego susurros de parte de su madre que no entendió. —¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó nuevamente gritando— ¡El cumpleaños de Quartz es en esa semana, ¿no te acordaste de eso?!

Quartz se alteró y tocó la puerta inmediatamente, no quería que siguieran discutiendo, menos por su culpa. Esta vez abrió su padre, él le miró con sorpresa y casi con culpabilidad, claramente se estaba preocupado de que le hubiesen escuchado. Esa noche Quartz no quería que el tema se tocara más, no quería que siguieran discutiendo, no quería preocuparlos.

Sonrió de forma forzada.

—¡Papi!

.-

Los dos siguientes días fueron duros, él no estaba del mismo humor de siempre, aunque no discutieran la tensión entre sus padres era evidente, además de que Orange tampoco lucía del mismo humor de siempre, estaba más callado, más serio más… enojado con todo el mundo y por todo el mundo eso lo incluía a él.

Resultado: estaba solo en la escuela, en su casa sus padres a penas se dirigían la palabra y no había podido hablar con Aqua ni Aleph. Estaba estresado y bastante deprimido.

—Hey, nubes —le llamó Orange un día, no sonreía, tenía la misma mirada desinteresada que a veces tenía el profesor cuando estaba enojado— vamos a comer en la terraza hoy.

Quartz parpadeó un par de veces. —¿No es que está cerrada?

—Tú solamente ve a la terraza cuando sea la hora del almuerzo —le cortó el rubio quien se fue del aula para no dejarle replicar más.

No le volvió a ver en el resto de las clases, pero no se preocupó, ya era tan común que Orange se saltara las clases que ni siquiera se preguntaba ya a dónde se iba o qué hacía. Y aunque fuese así, él tenía sus propias preocupaciones, no tenía tiempo para pensar en él.

El timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó y Quartz hizo tal y como Orange le había indicado, tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la terraza tratando no llamar demasiado la atención de los maestros que andaban por el pasillo, sorprendentemente, la puerta de ésta estaba abierta, Orange al final sí que se las había ingeniado.

—Al fin llegas —dijo el rubio rodando los ojos, él no traía nada para comer. —Pensé que iba a tener que buscarte.

—¿Por qué querías subir aquí? —Preguntó Quartz sentándose a su lado.

—Porque tengo algo importante que decirte —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—. Me dijiste que te gustan las nubes, ¿no es así? —Quartz iba a contestar pero Orange continuó, interrumpiéndolo— Bueno, si te gustan las nubes te gusta el cielo, ¿no? Y si te gusta el cielo te gustan las estrellas así que debes estar emocionado por la salida a ver las estrellas… ¿tus padres ya te autorizaron?

Quartz enarcó una ceja no muy seguro de estar de acuerdo con la lógica de Orange, por eso se limitó a responder a su pregunta negando con la cabeza, ni siquiera les había mostrado el desprendible con la información.

—Pues entonces, estarás de acuerdo conmigo que debemos ir —continuó Orange—, es injusto que nos digan que no podamos ir.

—¿Cómo iremos? —Preguntó Quartz no entendiendo el punto del rubio.

—Nos iremos en la noche, duh, podemos irnos en un autobús hasta el monte Corona y ver las estrellas antes que ellos —explicó orgulloso de su idea.

Pero Quartz no estaba tan maravillado. —¿Quieres… que nos fuguemos?

—¡Exactamente! Wow, hoy hablas más y estás más activo —dijo sorprendido— bueno, ¡me gustas así! Es incómodo cuando solamente hablo yo.

¿No que al inicio había dicho justo lo contrario? Quartz negó con la cabeza. —No puedo hacer eso.

La sonrisa de Orange se borró de a poco. —¿Qué?

—No es correcto… preocuparemos a nuestros padres —dijo tratando de ser lo más delicado posible con sus palabras, sabía que Orange estaba explosivo en esos días así que…

—¡¿Y a quién les importa?! —Exclamó enojándose de la nada.

Quartz se alejó un poco temeroso. —Orange… tranquilízate… n-no quise decir que…

—¿Qué querías decir entonces? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Que… —Quartz no sabía que decir, había dicho justamente lo que pensaba.

Orange se levantó molesto. —Ugh, pensé que podía contar contigo, ¿pero qué podía esperar de un niño llorón que vive por y para sus padres?

—Orange no creo…

—¡No me hables más! —Le dijo el rubio alejándose— ¡Y no te me acerques!

Así Quartz se quedó sólo en la terraza. Suspiró pesadamente, recientemente hablar con Orange era más difícil que antes, abrazó sus piernas y se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo; ¿por qué sólo sabía arruinar las cosas? No sólo sus padres sino que Orange también, por eso ahora se iba a quedar sólo.

Y no se equivocó, se quedó solo por lo que quedaba de clases y también cuando llegó a casa.

Normalmente cuando Diamond o Pearl lo dejaban en casa su madre estaba esperándolo, le preguntaba por el día y luego le servía la cena, después se sentarían juntos a esperar a que Green volviera para despedirse e ir a la cama. Ese día no fue así, sus dos padres estaban en casa pero ninguno le saludó apropiadamente, la cena se realizó en silencio y las palabras de buenas noches fueron cortantes.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo —Quartz se quedó congelado cuando escuchó a su madre desde su habitación.

—Sí, eso creo.

Solamente se había despertado por un poco de agua antes de ir a dormir y se encontraba con esa charla a media noche. No se quedó esperando a que continuaran hablando, se fue apresurado hasta su habitación y se encerró allí. Estaba temblando y sentía que iba a empezar a llorar, ¿sus padres se querían divorciar? … ¿Era de nuevo por su culpa? Pensamientos como esos no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo, ya había empezado a sollozar hecho un ovillo recostado contra la puerta, desde que se habían mudado todo estaba yendo de mal en peor.

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Sabía que Aqua estaría dormida a esas horas al igual que Aleph y no tenía más amigos… ¿Orange? No siquiera tenía forma de llamarlo y si la tuviera en esos momentos el rubio lo odiaba, no podía decirle a ninguno de sus tíos o parientes… no sabía qué hacer, pero debía hacer algo pronto, no quería que sus padres se divorciaran y menos tener que elegir con cuál de los dos marcharse…

Un golpecito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y vio como una piedrita se estrellaba contra su ventana, luego otra más y otra.

Se secó los ojos con la camisa de su pijama y se acercó, abrió la ventana y otra piedrita le golpeó en la frente… debió haber sido una más grande porque había dolido bastante.

—¡Al fin sales, nubes! —Exclamó una voz que conocía bastante bien.

—¿O-Orange? —Preguntó sorprendido mirando al rubio que tenía una mochila en su espalda.

—¿Quién más? —Le devolvió la pregunta rodando los ojos. —Hey, ¿vas a bajar? Si tus padres me escuchan llamarán a mi papá y… bueno, sólo ven.

Quartz miró el reloj que estaba encima de su mesa de noche, era la una de la mañana, ¿que se suponía que estaba haciendo Orange en su casa a la una de la mañana? No le tomó demasiado tiempo pensar lo que iba a hacer, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo hasta llegar al patio trasero, lugar donde Orange lo esperaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Quartz en un susurro.

—Bueno, es algo complicado pero… —Orange iba a empezar a explicar pero se calló en mitad de oración— ¿estabas llorando?

Quartz se frotó los ojos nuevamente con vergüenza, no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar. —No es nada…

—Hey, hasta los bebés llorones tienen una razón para llorar, ¿pasó algo… feo? —Preguntó tratando de ser delicado con sus palabras, algo realmente extraño en él ya que era demasiado impulsivo, incluso se notaba en la incomodidad que expresaba con su rostro que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan considerado. Quartz agradeció el gesto pero no respondió— Bueno… no es como si te fuera a obligar a hablar ni nada pero, eh… bueno, como sea —cambio de tema— venía a disculparme.

Él le miró sin comprender. —¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes —carraspeó, clara señal de que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a disculparse— por haberte gritado y tal, admito que se me zafó un tornillo y eso… pero estaba en un mal momento y… bueno, me vengo a despedir.

Quartz no sabía si estar sorprendido por la disculpa o por la última parte. —¿A dónde te vas?

—Al monte Corona, si me voy hoy llegaré para la noche de la lluvia de estrellas —explicó encogiéndose de hombros— y bueno, no quiero estar discutiendo con nadie si es que no vuelvo, así que aquí estoy —Quartz no sabía qué decir— y… también vengo para darte una última oportunidad de arrepentirte.

—¿Arrepentirme de qué? —Preguntó el azabache, como siempre, sin entenderlo.

—Te estoy ofreciendo nuevamente que me acompañes, claro que sí dices que no no me podré a pelear contigo, ya sabes… es la una de la mañana, no quiero llamar la atención. —Jugó un poco con sus pies— ¿Qué dices?

La repuesta era bastante obvia, no quería preocupar a sus padres ni causarles más molestias de las que ya les estaba causando, debía ir a la escuela y en unos días visitaría a Aleph, no podía ir.

Pero por otro lado… sus padres estaba teniendo problemas por su culpa, la escuela no era de sus prioridades en ese momento y la casa de Aleph quedaba de camino al monte Corona, ¿lo estaba considerando?

Miró a Orange, el rubio seguía esperando por su respuesta, era más que obvio que no quería ir sólo, de otra forma no estaría insistiéndole no pidiéndole con la mirada que aceptara… se iba a arrepentir de eso.

—Está bien… pero debo empacar —aceptó.

Orange sonrió emocionado. —¡Pues anda! Corre antes de que tus padres se den cuenta.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso, santo cielo, había aceptado fugarse con Orange al monte Corona. —E-eh… ¿qué empaco?

—Ropa y comida es lo fundamental, yo ya tengo un kit de campamento —dijo señalando una maleta más que estaba en el suelo— y cualquier otra cosa que quieras traer, ¡pero apresúrate!

Asintió y volvió corriendo a la casa procurando aún ser cuidadoso. Eso era una locura, hace justo un instante había estado llorando en su habitación desconsolado por el miedo de perder su familia… ahora estaba empacando para marcharse con Orange.

Se sentía asustado, también como el peor hijo de todos, ¿de esa forma pensaba ayudar a sus padres? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizás marchándose por un tiempo podría darles el espacio suficiente para que solucionaran sus problemas, era ridículo, pero tenía su pequeña lógica; pero además de eso… se sentía extraño, ansioso, no dejaba de temblar pero estaba empezando a creer que eso no era por culpa del miedo, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y aun así no dejaba de empacar.

Guardó algunas prendas deportivas, su cepillo de dientes, una pijama, un par de toallas, un poco de dinero, las cintas del matrimonio de sus padres y empaquetados, todo en una gran mochila que jamás usaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse escuchó la voz de sus padres, hablaban tan tranquilos como siempre, dudó por un momento… no era justo preocuparles de esa forma. Se devolvió a su habitación y buscó en su escritorio una hoja de papel donde escribió un corto mensaje con intención de al menos tranquilizarlos un poco…

Continuó con su marcha, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al patio trasero donde Orange le esperaba impaciente.

—¡Al fin! —Exclamó el rubio, Quartz se puso un dedo en los labios, claramente no debía gritar— Como sea, ¡vámonos!

Le agarró de la mano y le arrastró hasta el frente de la casa donde tenía una bicicleta echada encima del césped.

—¿Montaremos bicicleta?

—Claramente, ahora no te quejes y súbete Quartz —dijo Orange mientras se acomodaba y le dejaba libre el asiento trasero de la bicicleta.

El niño le miró fijamente, esa era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Sonrió mientras se subía con un poco de torpeza a la bicicleta, entonces Orange pedaleó y se alejaron del vecindario.

Quartz sentía la adrenalina de la fuga, la tristeza de dejar a sus padres, la preocupación de enojarlos, el miedo de perderse… pero no podía negar que también se sentía emocionado.

Iría a ver las estrellas con Orange.

* * *

 ** _*Aleph es propiedad de Danyeda Goofy Panterita y Aqua es propiedad de May J. Hayden._**


End file.
